


Confessions

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Aaron and Jesus decide to confess who they each have a crush on.





	Confessions

“Daryl came to Hilltop for a few days,” Jesus announced as he sucked on a sunflower seed. “Did you know he’s got a dog now?”

Aaron launched the shell of a seed from his mouth, watching it make a slight arc before landing a respectable distance away but missing the target of the rusted out coffee can. “Yeah. I took him some supplies a few months back–you ever been out there? Whole damn place is booby-trapped. He was training the dog to alert him to walkers.”

“No, it’s hard enough sneaking out here. Forget trying to go anywhere else.” Jesus shook his head, before spitting his own seed shell out, narrowly missing the same distance as Aaron.

“Oooh. Close, but no cigar,” Aaron teased.

“Daryl’s an enigma. Every time I think I have him figured out, he throws a wrench into the works and I have to assimilate all the new information and start again. Like with that dog…I didn’t peg him as an animal lover.”

Aaron smirked, giving Jesus a shrewd look. “You’ve got a crush on him, don’t you?”

“On Daryl? You’re kidding, right?”

Aaron merely chuckled in response and launched another shell. “So why aren’t you seeing anyone right now? I thought you told me a while back you had a crush on someone.”

Their hands simultaneously reached into the small sack of seeds and they both pulled back, offering the other to go ahead, then laughing when they both went in at the same time again. Aaron gestured for Jesus to go first, still waiting on the other man’s answer.

“I do, but I’m pretty sure he’s only interested in being friends.”

“Yeah, I kinda feel the same way about the guy I like.”

“Oh? So you’ve finally picked between Jon and Zach?”

Aaron laughed, recalling how he had told Jesus about a month ago that there were two men in Alexandria that he had been casually seeing. “Actually, no. It’s neither of them.”

“Don’t tell me you’re started seeing a third guy? What the hell, Aaron?! Stop hoarding all the gay men in Alexandria! That’s why I can’t get a damn boyfriend; they all live with you!”

“Hey, don’t blame me for your poor choice in where to live,” Aaron chuckled, teasing in response to the jest and making Jesus laugh in return. “But no, I’m not seeing anyone else. Well, I mean I kind of am, but—like you said—friend-zoned.”

Jesus gave an empathetic hum, spitting another seed shell and overshooting the target. “Kind of ironic, isn’t it? Both of us friend-zoned by our crushes.”

Aaron laughed, head bobbing in agreement. “Very.” There was a lapse of silence for a moment before Aaron dared to be brave. “I’ll tell you who my crush is if you tell me yours.”

Munching the seed in his mouth, he looked at Aaron with a guarded expression. “Can we say it at the same time?”

“On the count of three?”

Jesus gave a nod. “One…”

“Tw–”

“Wait,” Jesus interrupted, turning towards Aaron and pulling his legs up to sit indian-style on the log.. “Are we doing 1, 2, 3 and then saying the name, or 1, 2 and saying the name on three?”

Aaron drew his right leg up on the log so he could fully face Jesus. “I think it should be 1, 2, 3, then the name.”

“Okay, got it. Ready? One…”

“Two…”

“Three.”

“You.” They said in unison.

Both me drew back in surprise, chorusing, “What?!”

“Me?” They said together, again, then both dissolved into laughter at how in sync their reaction had been.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Jesus chortled, pulling himself together enough to wrap his mind around what was actually said. “You have a crush on me? Since when?!”

“I think the more important question is how long have you had a crush on me?” Aaron was smirking giddily.

“Nope.” Jesus shook his head firmly. “I asked you first, and I’m not the one who has two side pieces back home.”

Throwing his head back with a laugh, Aaron conceded. “Okay, okay. Let’s see…” he drawled, rubbing his beard as if in deep thought until Jesus gave him an exasperated look. He couldn’t help but grin, completely thrilled by the turn of events. “How long have I known you?”

Jesus snorted and rolled his eyes at the cheesy response, “Yeah right. As I recall, you weren’t exactly single when we met.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t appreciate the eye candy. But I guess the crush part of it developed later. When we started patrolling together.” 

A blush invaded his cheeks and he looked away, smiling bashfully.

“Your turn,” Aaron nudged, his hand tentatively moving to rest on Jesus’ knee.

“I definitely thought you were cute from the start,” Jesus admitted, “But I didn’t really let myself think of you in that way until about a year after the war. We were rebuilding some of the structures in Alexandria. It was miserably hot and you were just drenched in sweat. You took off your shirt, and it…yeah…” he drawled, reliving the moment in his mind. “Yeah, that was the exact moment.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aaron grinned, his hand slowly kneading up Jesus’ thigh.

“Me?! What about you?!” He playfully shoved at Aaron’s shoulder

“Hey!” Aaron shoved back playfully. “I tried dropping subtle hints.”

“Like what?” Jesus challenged, pushing back a little harder.

“I…can’t think of anything off the top of my head, but I know they were there!” Aaron’s shove was a little harder than either of them anticipated and Jesus flailed his arms as he started to fall backwards off the log. Aaron quickly reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward so Jesus could regain his balance. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry.”

“Man…tell a guy you like him, and he tries to push you off a log.” Jesus complained in a teasing tone.

Aaron smiled and took Jesus’ hand, hooking their fingers together and trying to pin his thumb in a Thumb War battle. “So…now what do we do?”

Both men were looking at their hands, but weren’t focusing on the game. “What do you want to do?”

“Well, I’d like to go back to Alexandria and break it off with my side pieces so that I’ll be available,” he kidded. “But I’m not sure how well they’re going to take the news that I fell in love with you, not them.”

Jesus froze, looking up at Aaron, not caring that his thumb was immediately pinned. “You love me? Really?”

With a mild shrug, Aaron caressed the back of Jesus’ hand as he looked up to meet the crystal blue gaze. “Is that okay?”

He was dumbfounded for several seconds before he finally spoke again, “I guess it has to be since you’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

The smile that curled Aaron’s lips made Jesus’ toes curl inside his heavy boots. Aaron started to lean in slowly. “Can I kiss you?”

“Do you seriously have to ask?” Jesus smirked, leaning in towards the other man.

“Just giving you the option to escape, Bachelor Number 3,” Aaron’s teasing voice was a gentle murmur as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter, their eyes starting to slide shut.

“Not gonna happen. And I expect to get my rose,” Jesus kidded softly, cupping Aaron’s cheek as their lips finally met in a sweet, lingering first kiss.


End file.
